Tyrone Johnson
Tyrone Johnson was a street level crime fighter who would often times be alongside his trusted companion, Dagger. Biography Early life Raised in a poor South Boston neighborhood, Tyrone Johnson was a good student despite his chronic stutter, a disability he struggled to master with the support of his best friend, Billy. When Tyrone was 17, he and Billy witnessed the robbery of a local shop and the death of its clerk. The thieves fled, and Billy ran as well, fearing that he and Tyrone might be wrongly suspected of the crime. When a policeman ordered Billy to stop, Tyrone tried to tell him Billy was innocent, but his stuttering made it impossible to speak clearly, and the officer shot Billy dead. Feeling responsible for Billy's death and afraid of the police, Johnson ran away to New York City. Once reaching Manhattan's Port Authority Bus Terminal, a penniless Tyrone considered robbing Tandy Bowen, a rich girl who had also run away from home; yet when someone else robbed her first, Tyrone rashly tackled the thief and returned Tandy's purse. The two teens became fast friends. When the naïve Tandy accepted an offer of shelter from some strange men, a wary Tyrone went along to protect her; however, the two teens were soon forcibly delivered to chemist Dr. Simon Marshall. Personality and traits Relationships Friendships Tandy Bowen Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Darkforce Conduit: Because of his exposure to an experimental drug, Cloak's body was a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, a world of strange ebony energy. Cloak was linked to a pocket realm of that dimension dominated by the Predator, which compelled Cloak to absorb the life forces of other beings; but Dagger's light could shortly fill this craving. Darkforce Channeling: Cloak could channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general area, usually using his cloak as a focal point to wield this darkness, though it could spread well beyond the confines of his cloak. People covered by Cloak's darkness felt numbing cold and experienced terrifying sights of their own greatest fears and nightmares. Overlong exposure to the darkness could drive people mad. Unprotected victims trapped in Cloak's dark realm were gradually drained of their life force, and seemingly died unless Cloak released them. Dagger's light rendered her mostly immune to Cloak's darkness, and she could extend her light to protect others within Cloak's darkness if needed. Darkforce Teleportation: Cloak could teleport by entering the Darkforce dimension, moving a short distance within it and emerging back on Earth a great distance from his point of origin. A span of miles on Earth can be traversed in only a few steps via shortcuts through the Darkforce. Cloak could teleport other persons or objects along with himself in this way, too, a feat usually left only for Dagger since most beings could not safely traverse the Darkforce. During Civil War, he teleported at least a hundred heroes and Thunderbolts from the Negative Zone to the middle of New York. This effort greatly weakened him however. Darkforce Intangibility: As Cloak, Tyrone was usually intangible, though he could solidify through an act of will, or by absorbing enough "light" to douse his form for a time. He could pass through objects and objects (such as bullets) passed through him. His intangibility made him very hard to hit. On the rare times when he resumed human form, he normally reverted to his old stutter, which vanished when he became Cloak. Tyrone's link to the Darkforce was cut several times, but he seemed drawn to the darkness and vice versa, as he always regained his Cloak form eventually. Strength Tyrone's strength was heightened to an unknown degree, but it was enough to let him lift up to twice his body weight. Transportation Johnson teleported himself when needed. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Vigilantes